Transformers
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Accidentally trapped in the past a human helps the Autobots defeat the Decepticons using his own fighting robot suit. Sucky Summery I know but you'll be surprised. Anyway like all my stories this will have a harem. Crossover with War of the monsters. Read and Review. This takes place Armada through Cybrertron


Chapter 1 the beginning

What started as a peaceful day for Rad and Carlos and Alexis who went up to the caves to make sure the first two were alright turned into a nightmare when a giant robot came after them.

He was after the smaller robot that turned itself into a more advanced version of a bike Rad had and tried to drive them away but couldn't.

"Oh man." Rad said.

"You have something that belongs to me." The Large robot said.

"We what?" Alexis asked confused.

"Give it back immediately or suffer the consequences." The Giant Robot said.

"Oh great." Rad said in fear.

"I have given your chance Earthlings." The Giant robot said about to grab them and the smaller robot when.

"Stand down Megatron." A Robotic voice said.

"Huh?" Megatron said before looking behind him and saw another giant robot. (I cant find a good way to Describe him or find a description of him anywhere so just look up Ultra V from War of the Monsters video game but with Robot-47's voice)

"Ultra V!" Megatron yelled.

"Ultra who?" The human said before Megatron and Ultra V went at it. Ultra V seemed to be gaining ground before he kicked Megatron down and tried to hold him down.

"I get the feeling this is all my fault." Rad said.

"I want the Minicons." Megatron said trying to get Ultra V off him.

"Minicons?" Alexis said confused before looking at the smaller robot who just beeped at her.

"Come on Alexis we've got to get out of here." Rad said as they tried to rub when a purple sphere appeared and another giant Robot appeared.

"Oh man." Carlos said before another purple sphere appeared and the same thing happened.

Just as the second Robot that appeared tried to grab them three red spheres appeared and more giant robots appeared but unlike the other two who had purple symbols on them these ones had red symbols.

"You didn't think I came alone did you?" Ultra V said to Megatron who growled as they still fought before Ultra V jumped and pulled out a sword.

"We gotta get out of here." Alexis said as she and the Minicon tried to make a run for it but one of the evil robots tried to grab her only for the good one to stop him.

"Come on lets go." Rad said as they ran for it.

"Don't let them get away Star Scream Demolisher." Megatron said only for Ultra V to do a spin kick on him.

"Leave the humans alone." Ultra V said making Megatron growl.

"I'll be back." Megatron said vanishing.

"Hmmm?" Ultra V said in confusion.

"Hey where'd they go?" The Yellow Transformer asked.

"Hot Shot Red Alert Ultra V." The Leading Robot said.

"Optimus?" Ultra V asked.

"We cant let Megatron get a hold of the minicons." Optimus said.

"I agree however Megatron is using short range equipment they must have a base close by." Ultra V said.

"Their up there." Red Alert said looking at the moon.

"I am also scanning the moon and detecting the remains of the Minicon ship that crashed here thousands of years ago." Ultra V said.

With the humans

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"Don't know but I think we'll be safe in here." Rad said.

"Don't count on it." Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Rad asked.

"It's so obvious. They want that little robot. I overheard the first two calling them Minicons." Alexis said.

"Hey guys check this out." Carlos said finding some kind of weird cave covered in metal.

"What kind of cave is this?" Alexis said before doors closed behind them.

"Well as long as we cant get out they cant get in." Rad said making Alexis glare at him.

"Yeah but we're still trapped." Alexis said before another set of doors opened reviling some kind of base inside. "Well that works." Alexis said.

Back with the robots called the Autobots

"Earth. Haven't been here in centuries." Ultra V said.

"You familiar with the area?" Optimus asked.

"No its all different then what I'm used to. Nevertheless I should be able to find my way around. In the meantime the four of us need to hide in plain sight. Transformers are not known here at least not yet. I've gathered vehicle forms from this timeline that should suit our needs." Ultra V said bringing up hologram forms of four vehicles and one aircraft.

Back with the humans

Inside the base were two other Minicons that the humans released and took on special vehicle forms.

So they were outside the cave having some fun before the Decepticons ambushed them.

"Oh man we're history." Rad said as they were surrounded.

Megatron laughed at them before he was attacked from the air.

"What the?" Star Scream said before he got shot down along with Cyclonus.

"Hey look." Alexis said seeing some kind of advanced jet flying over them. (Picture Jetfires air mode from Transformers war for Cybertron)

"Ultra V! Your mine!" Star Scream yelled going after him before Optimus drove in front of the kids and opened his door.

"Get in." Optimus said. Alexis looked to see the symbol of the Autobots on the side and got in.

"Hey Alexis." Rad tried to say.

"Just get in the truck you dumb idiots." Ultra V said while taking Star Scream down.

"It's alright we're here to help." Optimus said just as Demolisher appeared behind them and they scrambled into the truck. Demolisher looked inside and the humans screamed.

"Well that brings back old memories." Ultra V said amused before following them while seeing Demolisher getting run over making him chuckle. After gaining some Distance Optimus stopped and the humans got out.

"Transform." Optimus said turning into robot form.

"Wow cool." Rad said.

"Transform." Red Alert and Hot Shot said both doing the same.

"Transform." Ultra V said turning into his robot form.

"Here they come." Rad said seeing the Decepticons.

"Power Link!" Optimus said combining with the cargo behind him.

"It's alright High wire. You and the other Minicons are going be alight now." Optimus said just as Megatron and his men appeared.

"Leave these humans out of our battle Megatron or suffer my wrath." Ultra V said.

"Oh you dare the threaten me Ultra V? I welcome your Wrath because it pales in comparison with what I have in store for you traitor." Megatron said firing his cannon at the humans only for Ultra V to deflect them with his sword making him growl.

"All of you go and hide." Ultra V said.

"Uh right." Alexis said as they did that.

"Take this traitor!" Star Scream said firing at Ultra V who looked unaffected.

"Pathetic." Ultra V said. "Your standards sure have lowered since I was a decepticon." Ultra V said.

"Wait he was with them?" Rad asked.

Cyclonus and Star Scream soon attacked them all.

"You were saying my old friend. Care to surrender?" Megatron said.

"Ha and miss the chance to take down your pawns!" Ultra V said.

"I see you still have a sense of humor. Well leader one will take care of that." Megatron said showing his one Minicon.

"Hey look he has a Minicon." Alexis said.

"He must have him brain washed." Rad said.

"Thats what he always does." Ultra V said as Leader combined with Megatron.

"A little added fire power." Megatron said as the cannon part behind him came to the front.

"Uh Oh." Ultra V said as Megatron fired at him with a direct blast only to miss.

"Ha your aim is off as usual." Ultra V said.

"Laugh now but that was only a taste of my power. And when I'm good and ready you will not know what hit you." Megatron said firing at him and the others like crazy making him fall down and one shot hit the mountain sending a landslide coming to the humans.

"Oh no you don't." Ultra V said covering the humans and Minicons just as he was hit.

"Ultra V are you alight?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and so are they." Ultra V said showing the humans and minicons.

"What happened to Megatron?" Alexis asked before looking up at where Megatron hit and saw in the impact hole were some glowing green objects. "Hey look over there." Alexis said.

"Hmmm?" Ultra V said before looking himself. "Nice eye. Hot Shot Red Alert you take them up there and get those Minicons. Optimus and I will stay here and hold them off." Ultra V said.

"Right." Hot Shot said as they took off.

"Megatron are you alright." Star Scream asked.

"Yes I'm fine now go..." Was as far as Megatron got before Ultra V and Optimus stood in front of them.

"Out of the way." Ultra V said throwing Star Scream and Demolisher into a wall. "Time to end this Megatron." Ultra V said.

"Give it your best shot." Megatron said as they fought. All the while Red Alert and Hot Shot got their minicons and took down Star Scream and Demolisher.

"Ha like I said I wouldn't miss the chance to see your pawns get taken down so easily." Ultra V said making Megatron growl.

"This isn't over Ultra V!" Megatron said as he and his men vanished.

"Coward." Ultra V said before seeing Cyclonus heading up the mountain and took the remaining Minicons away from the humans. "Of all the lousy." Ultra V said annoyed.

Later

"I'm sure Cyclonus reported your little discovery which means one thing. Megatron is heading back here." Optimus said.

"But what does he want with us anyway? All we did was find the Minicons." Rad said.

"Its not that simple." Ultra V said.

"This whole thing was an accident when I saw that glowing plate." Rad said.

"Calm down like I said its not that simple. This war between the Autobots and the Decepticons has been going on long before you awakened the Minicons. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered them. The very second you picked up that plate both sides received the signal and the Coordinates of where they were." Ultra V said.

"Speaking of Sides you said you used to be one of them." Alexis said.

"Well I'm not exactly a transformer." Ultra V said before a hissing sound came from him showing some steam.

"What the?" Rad said before the chest opened up and someone jumped behind them. Behind them was a man in his early 20's. He had black leather Jeans black combat boots with a black shirt and black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Wait your human?" Alexis asked while slightly blushing from his handsome face.

"Yup. Names Sean Ashburn Kruger. And believe it or not I'm actually from the future. A billion years ahead of this current time." Sean said shocking them.

"Sean was found in a small pod by one of Megatron's scouts before seeing a small amount of potential in him. He trained him when he built his first robotic suit using the same metal as Transformers." Optimus said.

"Called the first suit Robo-47 a prototype of this. I owed Megatron a debt for keeping me alive long enough for me to make a special device that creates oxygen for me to breathe." Sean said.

"So why did you turn against him?" Rad asked.

"I didn't come to this time line alone. There were a small ship that came with me with people I trusted with my life. The Time ships was a prototype and instead of traveling back a year into our past we traveled back to here. That was over 300 years ago." Sean said.

"Wait 300 hundred years but you look." Alexis tried to say.

"Like I'm still in my 20's? In my time a special serum was developed for those of important value mine being high intelligence." Sean said.

"Ok so what does this have to do with you turning on Megatron?" Carlos asked.

"The ship that he arrived by was destroyed by Megatron who was afraid that if this technology fell into our hands we'd use it to stop the war before it began. The crew he traveled with were all in stasis when this happened and ended up transporting off of Cybertron." Optimus said.

"I saw from that point on how evil Megatron was and joined the Autobots with this." Sean said placing a hand on his machine.

"And what about the others from your time?" Rad asked.

"Well I've got a pretty good feeling they're all on earth I've just got to look for them." Sean said.

"So what happens now?" Alexis asked.

"Now the fight for the Minicons begins." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Let the Transformers Armada through Cybertron series begin. So basically you can expect to see a few characters from different series in this. If you've seen my Lyoko warrior from the future then you'll know which characters those are. Now this will be a harem story but with only four girls.**

 **First Alexis obviosly since she's the only girl in the Armada series**

 **Sally and Misha with Sally being 16 years old**

 **And finally Lora same age.**

 **Let me know what you think and put down some suggestions.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
